Camp is Fun!
by Tanya Lilac
Summary: Thanks to the genius of their teachers, Team Gai & the Rookie Nine of Konoha are stuck together on a 5 day bonding camp. What happens next...? Mainly NejiTen, with SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina on the side
1. The Night Before: Fan Girls & Kissing

**DISCLAIMER: as much as id like to, the characters or Naruto are not mine and never will be**  however,  plot is- and my friends might notice how it can subtly remind them of camp events. The characters are around 19. This does not reflect how I want things to turn out in real life!

First fan fic – please read and review…

**THE NIGHT BEFORE**

"Oh come on! You can't say you've _never_ thought about it!"

The kunoichi was sitting in a warm and cosy apartment with plain caramel walls- the colours reflecting the owner's personality, who was currently on the phone and gently teasing the knots out of her long brown hair.

"Sorry?" Tenten asked her friend, Haruno Sakura.

"You can't say you haven't thought about it."

"Thought about what?" Tenten's confusion was growing.

"You know…doing it." The speaker's tone was casual.

"Excuse me?"

"_Doing it._"

"What? No way!" Tenten blushed even though her friend was not in the room.

"So you've never thought of combing Neji's hair."

"Oh. That."

"What?"

"Never mind." Tenten averted her eyes. She then realised she was talking on the phone.

"What did you think I was talking about?" Sakura asked innocently.

Colour surged back into Tenten's cheeks.

"Neji is my team mate! A sparring partner! A really good friend! But I don't think about combing his hair!"

"Well what do you think about- brushing it?"

Tenten growled, and the subject was hastily dropped.

"Do you still like Sasuke?" she asked tentatively.

"No."

Tenten waited patiently.

"I love him."

A silence settled between the pair awkward and tense, neither knowing anything to say.

There was a knock on the door, at which Tenten threw a kunai.

"Cant you read? The sign says do not disturb, meaning GET LOST!" Tenten roared.

The door unlocked and swung open. Several shuriken found their way to the intruder's chest that melted into a cloud of smoke.

Tenten found someone had pinned a knife to her throat, the kiss of the cold grey steel pressing into her pale neck.

"That's a nice way of saying, 'hi Neji how are you!'" the Hyuuga commented dryly.

He was ignored as the kunoichi slammed her fist onto his thigh. She then pivoted and swiftly pinned him to the floor, kneeling on top of his finely sculpted body. Tenten inwardly cursed. Her teenage impulses were finally sneaking up on her.

"Hello? Tenten?" Sakura sounded bored. She heard Tenten's breathing deepen, as though she had been running.

"Neji you baka! Do you have nothing better to do than to waste chakra, time and energy coming here to annoy me?" Tenten demanded, ignoring the phone which had fallen to the ground.

Neji cocked an eyebrow at what she was wearing- a satin nightdress that fell halfway between her knee and hip. The weapons mistress blushed and rolled off his lithe and slim form, then settled on her chocolate coloured couch, her partially dry hair pooling above her head.

Neji coloured slightly, wondering what would happen if he just kissed her- just once- lightly on the soft lips featured on her plain face, made exquisite by those dark and endlessly russet eyes.

He cleared his throat as Tenten began to look at him curiously, wondering if her sparring partner was sick or about to faint.

"Well I just came here because I needed to tell you that…"

Sakura squealed and debated between hanging up or listening to Neji declare his undying love.

"I want you… well I _need _you…"

Sakura hung up. The suspense would kill her, but she felt it would be better if Tenten told her all about how Neji had announced that he loved her and that they were destined to be together.

"…to come to that camp with me tomorrow."

Tenten stood up, a spark igniting in her eyes.

"What? Why?" she was torn between curiosity and suspicion.

"I just need you to. I can't be stuck with the rest of the rookie nine, Gai-sensei and Lee for five days without you! They'll drive me insane!"

Neji turned to leave, and found Tenten staring him in the face.

"I asked you a question, Hyuuga. I expect it to be answered, properly without some stupid excuse about sanity or insanity." She put her hands on her hips which, Neji noted, were nicely defined by the thin nightdress.

"Or what?" Neji enjoyed taunting the young woman in front of him. It was a challenge and her reactions were unexpected and varied.

"Or… I'll kiss you." Tenten didn't even blush, and she congratulated herself on that.

"Well… I guess I won't tell you then." Neji hid his surprise. That was bold, even for the blunt kunoichi. Wait. Was she suggesting that this go in the direction he thought he wanted it to go in?

"Fine. I won't turn up then. Have fun going insane." Tenten turned, but Neji grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her into his arms. She saw a glimmer of something inside those famed white, normally placid eyes, something very close to desire.

"I thought the deal was a kiss," Neji growled, his voice deeper than usual. Tenten's knees would have normally buckled at this very sexy and husky voice, but she stood firm. Her heart rate quickened, and Neji's face bent down to claim his kiss.

"Neji?" Tenten breathed, liking the way his name rolled off her tongue.

"Hn?" Neji leaned in a bit closer, inhaling the scent of Tenten's hair. The shampoo scent was fresh and not cloyingly overpowerful. He found it just a bit less than intoxicating.

"You do realise the door is open… and that there are several girls in the corridor staring at us?" Tenten's voice did not rise from its barley audible whisper.

Neji turned and saw, to his dismay, a group of fan girls in the doorway of Tenten's apartment.

They had heard Neji's incredibly seductive growl and were gazing at him with shining eyes.

"What do we-?" Tenten was cut off as Neji's lips claimed hers, and she lost herself in the sensation.

Neji pulled the weapons expert deeper into the curve of his body. Tenten threaded her fingers into the prodigy's hair and gently tugged her fingers through the silky raven locks. It seemed funny that she and Sakura had discussed this minutes before.

Tenten broke out of Neji's embrace. She looked around for the phone, picked it up and heard only the dull beeping.

She blushed to the roots of her hair. Not only had a group of ten girls she didn't know hear her boldly flirting with Neji, so had Sakura! The younger shinobi would berate her for details tomorrow and all during the camp, she knew it

Neji cleared his throat. Tenten looked into his eyes.

"Well good night… Tenten… girls…" Neji glanced in their direction and jumped out the window.

The fan girls rushed to the window and saw only the dark blanket of night draped across the village of Konoha.

"Oh my gosh! He is so hot!"

"I know!"

"Did you hear his voice?"

"He _kissed her!_" someone shrieked. They all looked at Tenten.

"You are _so lucky_"

"I can't believe it! I wanted to be his first kiss!"

"I can't believe he chose her over me!"

"I want to be her!"

"Where are you going for that camp?"

"Who cares? We'll just follow her tomorrow!"

"What do you me _we?_ _I _am the one Neji-kun will fall in love with!"

"As if! It's me!"

Tenten knew this wasn't going to end well.

"excuse-"no one heard her.

The weapons mistress sighed and threw some weapons at the wall near the window.

The girls paled and looked at Tenten.

"Get out. I need my sleep."

They sighed and filed nervously out of the room, still muttering darkly amongst each other. Tenten slammed the door shut after collecting her weapons from the corridor, then the one embedded in the back of the door.

Five minutes later, Tenten was brushing her teeth when the party music started. Nothing seemed to shut those people up. Not even threats, shinobi coming to their house and Tenten banging on the wall.

"I need sleep you baka!" Tenten yelled, to no effect whatsoever. Tenten groaned and began packing her bag. She had only received notice of the camp today, and it always seemed to slip Sakura's mind in their conversations.

There would be hell to pay if she did not get any sleep during the camp.


	2. Day 1:Settling In & Swimming

**DAY ONE **

The next morning, on the bus, Tenten sighed.

"Gai-sensei?" she called out. Her green spandex clad teacher turned around. "Where are we going?"

The kunoichi gestured to the various people seated around the small bus- the Rookie Nine, Team Gai and their teachers.

"We are going on a camp."

"What camp?"

"A camp during which the shinobi of Konoha will bond and live out their springtime of youth! Yosh!" Maito Gai beamed, and his teeth sparkled with a resounding 'ping'.

Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Yay. A camp." The Hyuuga prodigy, Neji, was seated beside Tenten and was extremely sarcastic, and showed no hesitation in showing the lack of his enthusiasm.

"Tenten! Neji!" their team mate, Rock Lee, was sitting in front of them, beside their teacher. "You must listen to Gai-sensei and embrace your youth –"

The pair turned away and looked out the window.

"Be grateful. Without me, you'd be stuck here on your own, going insane. So what do you really think about this camp?" Tenten, who hadn't bothered to do her hair this morning, asked, leaning past Neji to get a better look out the window.

Neji was not in the least slightly discomfited when Tenten's unbound hair brushed his mouth, bringing the memory of the night before. He broke his thoughts out of the distraction, yet couldn't help but think that his sparring partner's hair smelt pleasantly intoxicating once more. He had known the girl… woman… for more than ten years now, and…

"It seems a bit boring, I guess- it's nothing more than what we usually do- training, talking, eating, sleeping…" Neji trailed off

"Mm… sleep…" Tenten murmured and fell asleep in Neji's lap. She had been up since midnight two days ago, as certain neighbours kept her awake from their "hard core partying" and Neji had kept her out training in the long hours before and after sunset and sunrise. The summer heat had done her no good either, the kunoichi always hating the summer months due to lack of proper sleep in the hotter nights.

She promptly fell asleep, finding comfort and security at last, and did not notice when Lee turned to take happy snaps, and when Neji had to try very hard not to beat Lee to a pulp, and had to settle for swiftly using chakra strings to make a bag conveniently fall from the bag rack, onto his head.

A few hours later Neji caught a glimpse of water out the window and sensed that Tenten was waking up.

"We're going to a beach!" Tenten said sleepily. They had just started an ascent up a very steep mountain side, and the bus was steadily reaching the summit.

Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino began squealing about how the number one rookie in their year, Uchiha Sasuke, would really notice them in a bikini. Their hopes were dashed soon after.

"It is not the ocean. We are not going to the beach. We are heading up into the mountains." Hatake Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto's mentor spoke lazily and did not look up from his book- "Flirting Paradise"

Tenten and her companion both rolled their eyes. Five days with everyone here would strain their limits, both of them knew that.

"You know, I still don't get why we don't go on these weird 'bonding camps' with the other shinobi our age," Tenten grumbled sleepily. She sat up and rubbed her forehead then gave a jaw cracking yawn.

"She's definitely cuter when she's sleepy..." Neji thought to himself. He quickly gave himself a mental shake, wondering why his until recently quiet teenage hormones, which had been absent throughout his earlier teenage years, had decided to surface at a very unnecessary time.

"Neji? Are you feeling sick?" Tenten began to worry. She did not want anyone hurling on this bus trip, and Neji had been looking at her strangely recently.

"Hn? Oh no… I'm fine thanks. Really. I never get sick."

"Don't jinx yourself!" Tenten scolded and leaned on Neji's shoulder. "What else can you see?"

"Um." Neji gulped and tried not to think about the subtly perfumed hair draped across his shoulder.

"I can see… an extremely beautiful kunoi- flower."

"…"

"And it is pale pink, but very thorny."

"You mean a rose? Do they even grow in mountains?" Tenten asked, her eyes closed.

"Well, this one is rare." Neji gulped again.

"Wow. What else?"

"Lots of trees. We're driving out of the valley, but it is still very sunny, wherever you are."

The bus lurched to a stop a while later and the inhabitants of Konoha filed out of the bus- Maito Gai, Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Yuuhi Kurenai, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru, Aburame Shino, Sarutobi Asuma Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji- taking their belongings with them.

Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma assembled in front of their students.

"Yosh! Welcome to camp! You are here on a mission to bond and strengthen team work!" Gai spoke with much noted enthusiasm.

"Here are maps and timetables. Over the next five days, you will stay in a cabin in your teams, but we will all do activities together." Kakashi explained

"We won't be doing anything for the rest of today, but we will leave you to settle in. try and keep your timetables and maps with you at all times so that you remember where you should be." Kurenai said, as the shinobi examined the various sheets.

"Remember, the main theme of this camp is bonding, team work and harmony," Asuma said, reading off his palm as the cigarette continued to burn.

"Yosh! Go find your rooms! Live out the springtime of your youth! AND REMEMBER- CAMP IS FUN!" Gai yelled. The students, except for Lee, hastily scurried away. Ino and Sakura both had two large suitcases each, although they carried several smaller bags. The male members of the shinobi present along with Hinata and Tenten all had relatively smaller luggage than the two girls, who managed to get one other male member of their team to carry the larger bags.

Tenten followed Neji to their allocated cabin. It was small, neat and cosy, with a bunk bed and a single bed. The walls were a summer sea blue, the curtains the colour of sunshine and the wooden floors stained honey.

"This is more like a cottage than a cabin," Tenten commented as she slipped off her shoes and slid her bag onto the top bunk. Neji soon placed his bag on the bed beneath hers, leaving the single bed on the other side of the room for Lee.

"I forgot he was a horrible sleeper- I need some sleep tonight, or I will kill someone. I have been kept up all night for the past few days, by some people who always seem to start their party just as I am drifting off or getting to sleep, and then there was you last night…" Tenten stopped and blushed.

Neji smirked and began to unpack.

"So what are you doing for the rest of today?" he asked a while later, watching as his sparring partner stretched out on the bed.

"I don't know. I guess I'll try and catch up on much needed sleep- but I can't sleep during the day." Tenten yawned.

"Well you did fall asleep before." Neji continued unpacking.

"Yeah… that was good. Thanks for not pushing me off." Tenten drifted off into a slumber and dreamed about things that made her seem like another one of Neji's pathetic and annoying fan girls.

"Tenten!" Lee shouted.

"Lee..?" Tenten was still groggy from sleep.

"Tenten? Are you okay?" Lee asked.

"What? I've been sleeping! Leave me alone!" the kunoichi rolled over and tried to fall asleep, when she caught a glimpse of the light out the window.

"Lee? I'm sorry I snapped at you… eh what time is it?"

"It is a few hours yet until dinnertime. Gai-sensei sent me to check on you and Neji because he hadn't seen you all day… where is Neji?" Lee turned around and looked in the bathroom, and under Tenten's blanket as if he'd be there. Tenten's toes curled up and she clutched the blanket closer to her, wishing to keep warm.

"I don't know… hey Lee… did you just get in?" the sudden question just popped into her head.

"Yes. I have been down at the river with the others, but I hadn't seen you all day, so I thought to find you two… but Neji is not here…" shaking his head, Lee walked out of the room.

Tenten flipped off the bed, noting the fact that Neji's bag was gone, along with swimmers and a water bottle. He had left most of his weapons behind, taking only a few shuriken with him.

Tenten stared at the map, soon finding her destination. Neji was not one for swimming in public, so he had instead walked the fifteen minute uphill hike to the water hole.

Tenten quickly dressed in swimmers and took her towel and dry clothes to change back into later. She slipped into her shoes and jogged up to the water hole.

Neji, meanwhile, was floating around on his back in the icy cold water. It was refreshing and he had scouted the area for a few hours before remembering the waterhole on the map, at the other side of the property.

"You know, I think it would be a bit rude to just sneak up on you, but I guess you already knew…" Tenten said from the edge of the water.

She liked the way the large boulders encircled the area, with a space wide enough for three people to fit left as an entrance.

"Hello Tenten," Neji replied. "How was your nap?"

"Pretty good." The weapons expert replied, stripping briskly and sliding into the water. She balanced on the rocks beneath the surface, feeling her way gingerly around with her feet.

"It's okay. The rocks aren't that sharp, but they can be slippery." Neji cautioned.

"Thanks." Tenten soon gave up trying to walk and swam slowly to where her partner was floating blissfully contemplating one thing or another.

"And thanks for the blanket." Tenten added a few minutes later while she treaded water. The small lake was extremely cold and Tenten enjoyed the way it had shocked the sleepiness out of her.

"It's okay." Neji replied.

"So what did you do today while I was sleeping?"

"Nothing really.. Just scouting… and swimming for the past hour."

"Really? Is that all you did?"

"Yeah, compared to you sleeping, I think I did a whole lot more."

"Well I would've slept longer but Lee woke me up."

"Why?"

"Oh he hadn't seen us for the entire day today, and everyone was apparently getting worried." Tenten was adjusting to the temperature of the water.

"Hey Neji?" she asked. There were many questions lingering in her mind, mainly ones concerning the kiss from last night. Her sparring partner turned to face her, the green seal across his forehead for once not hidden by the forehead protector, and was met by a wave of the water. He coughed and spluttered for a few moments and then glared at Tenten who was on the other side of the pool.

"Oh I'm so scared!" Tenten began to shiver. Neji retaliated by simply causing another wave to course through the water and drench his friend even more.

This went on for another few minutes, and Tenten crawled out of the water, leaving Neji as the victor of the match.

Her stomach rumbled and she glanced at Neji who, too, was leaving the water. His sleek hair was even shinier in the light, and…

"Neji?" Tenten had to do this before she panicked and backed out. "Um… about last night…" at this, Neji looked up and began walking over to her. Tenten froze.

"Go on…" Neji searched her eyes for the question which she could not ask.

"Um… well that kiss?…" Tenten hated her voice in that moment. It was more of a squeak and it made her sound like those much despised girls.

"Hmm..?" Neji found the question she had wanted to ask the moment she began to kiss him.

Tenten was relieved after a few moments. He had not pushed her away and he had not killed her. That was a good sign.

"Tenten? Are you up here?"

Sakura entered the small encircled area. Tenten and Neji had quickly stopped their kiss but hadn't had time to pull on clothes, and Sakura jumped to conclusions.

"Oh. My. God. You guys are like meant to be together!" she squealed and grabbed Tenten's arms and pulled her out of the clearing and down the hill.

"Details. I need them. What happened last night?" she squealed.

"Well you heard… he asked me to come on the camp and then he kissed me and did this really awesomely sexy growl thingy.. .And there were those stupid fan girls." Tenten explained in a rush. She waited a few moments for the other girl to absorb this.

"He _growled at you? And kissed you?_"

"Well yeah…. Okay and it was in that order. I'm a bit muddled right now.. Because I just kissed him… yeah I think that's the reason why…"

"So what, are you together?"

"Uh… I don't know. I mean id like to be and… shoot! I forgot my stuff!" Tenten turned around.

"Gai sensei's been looking for you. You go back to camp and I'll go get your stuff. Oh and I'll have to get Neji to come too."

"Okay thanks! See you later!"

The other kunoichi turned and ran back up the hill and into the enclosed area.

Neji had finished drying himself and was about to put on a shirt. He quickly turned at the sound of footsteps.

"Tenten? You forgot your stuff." He called out.

"Yeah thanks." The woman in question replied. She did not move from the gap in the rocks. Her face changed as if she were thinking about something.

"Hey Neji?"

"Yeah?" he turned around, still shirtless, and Tenten quickly kissed him.

It was more of a pleasant surprise and he quickly recovered and responded. He breathed in the scent of her lightly fragranced hair and she pushed him towards the wall.

Neji growled in frustration and pinned the other shinobi to the wall.

"Who are you?" he asked in a low deadly voice. Tenten smiled sweetly.

"Neji? It's me! What are you talking about?"

A shuriken implanted itself in her shoulder, several others cut her other arms and hips.

"It's rude to not answer questions, Sakura." Tenten glared down at her best friend?

There was a bang and Tenten changed to Temari.

"Temari?" Tenten whispered. She held no grudges to that chuunin match five years ago, but this was definitely the sand kunoichi just causing trouble. Tenten vowed she would not rise to the bait.

"Hey. Nice to see you too." Temari pulled the weapon out of her shoulder, along with the others on the rock. Neji said nothing, only gazed at her with glazed eyes.

"Why are you here?" Tenten demanded.

"Well… its obvious now… isn't it?" Temari stroked Neji's smooth white cheek.

"Neji? You're here for Neji?"

"Well no, not originally. But now… I guess I've forgotten the reason why I was here- what with a boy… man…. Who isn't afraid to kiss his girlfriend in public and can growl like anything…" Temari winked at Tenten and began to kiss Neji again, this time making marks along his neck.

"Hey Temari?" Tenten called out. "Step back."

"Why? I'm having fun.." she purred and did not notice the Hyuuga's anger radiating off him.

Seconds later, Temari was flung to the other side of the pool, into which she fell.

Neji was shaking with anger, his hand still up in the air. He shook his hair so it fell across his neck, covering the small marks which Temari had created.

Tenten used chakra strings to pull the other shinobi back to dry land and picked her up, and then carried her back to the camp, leaving a still furious Neji to carry her bags along with his own.

Tenten walked swiftly towards the medical centre, a small house near the kitchens.

"Sakura? Need a little help!" she called out and laid her out on the bed.

Sakura walked in, her short hair stiff with salt from the river.

"What happened?" she asked, taking the role of healer quite quickly.

"Well we were swimming…"

"What the three of you?" Sakura glanced sharply at Neji, knowing he knew exactly what happened.

"No. but anyway. She got hit, in the chest."

"Hyuuga, what have you done this time?" Shikamaru's voice drifted in from the open doorway. He saw Temari and groaned.

Sakura bent over her patient and placed a glowing green hand on her chest. Minutes later, Temari sat up and coughed up some blood before settling back down, her dark eyes scanning the room.

"You have got yourself quite a charming boyfriend, Tenten," she said.

Tenten blushed and Sakura quickly cut in.

"Breathe. Does it hurt any where?"

"No. I just remember him fully pushing me." Temari's eyes welled up.

"I bet he had a reason to. You must have done a fair bit to make him hit you. Sit up.. Easy now.." Sakura helped Temari off the sopping wet bed and led her outside.

"Okay.. You can stay in the cabin next to the teachers'- its empty, and has only one bed. You need to rest, and you can share your important news tomorrow." Sakura let Shikamaru help the girl and waved Tenten and Neji away.

"Go away, have a shower, whatever… don't go do anything like that again Hyuuga, not in a place like this. Not to her. Tenten keep an eye on him." The pair turned and walked away, leaving Sakura to grumble about males and arrogance.

Tenten was confused.

"Tenten... I ..." Neji began. It was after dinner, and the kunoichi had remained silent all evening, the awkwardness of the events that had happened that day strained by the fact that Temari had been seated at their table.

"Tenten... say something please?"

Tenten was on her bed, Lee fast asleep on his. Neji was standing on the side of the bunk, near Tenten's head, but she had turned to face the wall.

"What did I do wrong?" Neji asked. He hated and loved this weakness of his- Tenten.

Neji was begging for an explanation.

"I don't know, do I?" Tenten said, suddenly. She flipped off the bed and sat outside on the small porch. Her cheeks were damp and had been for the past hour. Neji had seen, but he had not said a thing.

"Tenten. Please... tell me?" Neji whispered in her ear, sending a shiver through her body. Neji gently pulled her into the curve of his body, wrapping his arms protectively around her waist.

"I don't know. Last night is now clarified ..I mean I think it is.. I like you. A lot. I think I like you more than just liking you...I don't even know if you..." Tenten sniffed and hated herself for crying. Showing weakness was not good, especially in front of the Hyuuga Neji.

"Tenten. I do like you. I think I like you a whole lot more than you realize." Neji's voice became husky and deep. This time, Tenten surrendered to its seductiveness and leaned into him.

Neji gently kissed her forehead and gently tugged her hair out of its hair bands. He gently and slowly kissed the tear tracks down her face, hating the fact that they were there, hating that fact that it was him that had caused the salt. A final kiss was planted on the weapons expert's mouth, and Neji carried her into the room, both falling asleep listening to the other's heartbeat, and loving the other because it was there.

**Okay… for those who are confused… Temari arrives at the camp and (for some reason, I don't know… I think it's because she's bored) she turns into Sakura and goes to see Tenten and Neji, and after talking to Tenten, then goes back to Neji disguised as Tenten to do whatever… confusing? Sorry- didn't mean to make it that confusing but it made sense to me when I wrote it!**


	3. Day 2: Archery & a DMC

**Hey this is the third installment of the Camp is Fun! Story… thanks to everyone who has reviewed this, your advice is much appreciated. To those who believe that this story is progressing more than a bit fast, I think I'll just drag out the whole Shika-Tema-Ino love triangle thingy…although I think I'm going to fail miserably. By the way, I think I should add somewhere that Temari is EXTREMELY temperamental… It might be because of PMS?**

**DAY TWO**

"Yosh! Rise and shine!" Gai sensei yelled the next morning.

"No… don't want to… don't make me!" Tenten murmured and snuggled deeper into Neji's embrace.

Neji slept on soundly, and Tenten envied him.

"UP!" their teacher yelled, and moved to take the blanket away.

"Gai-sensei?" Lee sat up and blinked. Tenten was grateful for this distraction.

"Lee you've woken up!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Let us go and run laps around the camp!"

"Yosh!"

"Thank god…" Tenten thought as she drifted off to sleep.

The kunoichi was woken up moments later, however, in a very new way. Neji had pulled her even closer to his body and had kissed her roughly, the summer heat nothing compared to the fire inside his very fervent kiss.

Neji slid his hands up and down Tenten's back, noting her shiver of pleasure. Tenten responded by running her own hands over Neji's chest, sculpted and firm beneath her touch.

The Hyuuga genius gently removed his lips from hers and reattached them on her neck, gently kissing the hollows and curves of her throat. His lips moved upwards, back to claim hers, and Tenten was about to repeat his ministrations to his own neck when she remembered Temari. She hesitated and Neji stopped, his breathing getting steadily deeper.

"What is it?" he asked. Tenten had a dark look on her face, and Neji knew why. "Temari?"

Tenten nodded, her face shuttered.

"You don't have to worry about her…I"

"You what? You let her kiss you!" Tenten did not bother to keep her voice down.

"I thought she was you!"

"But what did you do when you did find out? You just kept kissing her!"

"What else was I supposed to do? Just kill her without finding out who she was?"

"I don't know! But it's just that you could have just thrown her out of the way when she was talking to me!"

"I-"

"You what? Wanted her to kiss you more?"

"Tenten look…" Neji trailed off. Tenten had started crying and was sobbing on his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm really, really, _really _sorry. Why don't we just forget about her? She's just here to deliver a message, and then she'll probably be gone." Neji tried his best to soothe his girlfriend, and kissed her hair, scented like something fresh and fruity but sweet at the same time.

There was a timid knock on the door.

"Tenten?" Sakura called softly.

Tenten looked up at Neji, her eyes red and more of those tears marring her face. Neji thought she looked beautiful when she cried, but she was even more so when she was happy. He nodded and Tenten rolled softly out of the bed and walked outside.

"Sakura?"

"Tenten! Oh my gosh! It happened!" Sakura squealed.

"What happened?"

"He kissed me!"

"Sasuke?" Sakura nodded and Tenten gave her a hug. "I'm very happy for you!"

"So," Sakura said, putting her hands on her hips. She had kept her hair short, and she was still in a night dress that was short, satiny and pink. "What did he do? I knew something happened when you guys went 'swimming'. And you've just been crying…" Sakura sighed and hugged Tenten, then sat down on the porch.

"Well… I kissed him… and then Temari came, disguised as you, and then we were talking for a while and I told her what happened last night… because I knew you had hung up after I kissed him… but you did hear that sexy growl thingy he did right?" (By the look on Sakura's face, Tenten soon figured out the answer was a no.) "Anyway so he kissed me and there were those fan girls…. back to Temari, she went back to get my stuff and she was disguised as me this time, and she started kissing Neji. She was all over him, but Neji found out it wasn't her in the middle of kissing her and then I came back because I knew something was up. I saw them, thinking you had transformed into me, and then Neji got really angry because Temari was fully all over him, like goading me and biting his neck and stuff. He hit her, and she got thrown to the other side and fell into the water. I had to take her out and I carried her to you, because I knew Neji did not want to touch her." Tenten rambled on and Sakura's jaw dropping filled the awkward silence.

"Well… I'm glad you and Sasuke got together… what about Naruto?" Tenten asked quickly.

"Oh I think… hope… he's okay with it… I mean Hinata is definitely happier. So they probably got together too… Hey what do you thinks happening with Ino and Shikamaru? Do you think Temari…?" Sakura left the question unanswered and ran off in case her friend was in an emotional crisis due to the other blonde bombshell.

Tenten smiled grimly and walked back into the cabin.

"Interesting conversation…" Neji said mildly.

"I believe it is rude to eavesdrop." Tenten said.

"Hn. Yeah well you think a lot of things are rude, don't you?" Neji smirked and swiftly kissed Tenten's cheek before getting changed. Tenten sighed and tied her hair up.

She pulled on some clothes and walked over to the mirror to wash her face and brush her teeth. Neji came up behind her and she took his hand, holding him still as she inspected the puncture marks on his neck.

"Does it hurt?" she asked softly.

"Not as much as it hurts you. I just wanted her to disappear, but I couldn't kill her, as much as I wanted to. It kills me to see you cry." Neji rested his naked forehead against hers and he kissed her gently.

The sun had been up for a few hours now, it was around eight o'clock. Everyone seemed to have woken up and was presently assembling around the kitchen table.

"Okay good morning everyone! I trust you slept well?" Kakashi's question was met by silence. "Yosh. Breakfast will be ready…. Now. Go into the kitchen and Asuma will give you your breakfast… unless of course, you don't want to eat." There were a few moments of dead silence and then all of the shinobi rushed into the kitchen.

After breakfast, everyone was sitting around the table, talking about one thing or another. The girls of Konoha watched as Temari of the sand went round, flirting outrageously and incessantly with the male members of the Rookie Nine, pointedly avoiding Neji.

"I don't like having her here." Tenten announced after some time.

"…I don't know much about her, she seems nice enough…" Hinata said slowly. She wasn't one to talk negatively about people, and always thought the best of everyone.

"I think she might have something with Shikamaru." Tenten said. She was rewarded with a glare from Ino, and had the grace to blush at her tactless comment

"Do you like him, Ino?" Hinata asked for a while.

"No! He's just a friend." Ino looked away, and Sakura continued to say nothing. She just watched as Sasuke became angrier by the second. Tenten could also feel the heat radiating off him, similar to Neji's anger yesterday. Temari had obviously learned from her mistake, as she moved into the empty seat beside Chouji, who she had ignored.

"Today, we are going to do several activities… and it is all based around, simply, teamwork. Temari, you can join Kurenai's group for the duration of the activities, for as long as you like." Asuma explained.

"First activity, archery. We will explain more at the range, but just arrive there in around half an hour." Kurenai spoke evenly, and left the ninjas to their activities.

"Yay! Archery!" Tenten jumped around, ecstatic.

"Don't say that. It cuts your arms and stuff!" Sakura whined.

"Sakura, why are you so negative? You've done stuff that has cut more than just cut your arms!" Ino laughed.

Really? That sounds interesting..." Temari interrupted their conversation. The four girls turned around and looked at the older kunoichi.

"Hey, Temari." Tenten was the first to speak. Temari beamed at her and waited for the others to greet her.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I am Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata inclined her head slightly.

"Yamanaka Ino." Ino's reply was short and curt to the point of rudeness, but Temari ignored it.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I was the one who healed you yesterday."

"Thanks for that… That guy is a bit freaky eh?"

"That guy happens to be-"

"Right behind you?" Neji's cool voice cut off Tenten's as he came to stand behind Temari. "Temari. Do not try and throw yourself at men such as Uchiha Sasuke and myself. You might just live to regret it." Neji turned on his heel and strode off. Temari grinned wickedly.

"Neji-kun? How's your neck?" she called out. Neji did not even register that he heard her. Tenten blushed angrily and said nothing.

Half an hour later, the shinobi all met up at the archery range, Temari seated comfortably between Kiba and an unnerved Shino. The other teams were seated together.

"Okay does that clear up the rules? No cheating or using chakra, got it? Your team total will declare who wins, so everyone try your best! You can help each other out, but you cannot shoot your team mate's quiver for them." Kurenai took a seat as one member from each team stood up and picked up a bow and a quiver of ten arrows.

Tenten smirked. This was the kind of thing she was good at. Temari was prettily asking Kiba if he could help her, and Naruto was already getting into it.

Tenten nocked the arrow and pulled the string back, sighting down the shaft. When she released it, the arrow flew straight and swift, hitting the bullseye, dead centre.

"Gai-sensei? What happens if I split the first arrow dead centre? And the one after that?"

Gai sensei rubbed his forehead. "I don't know. It's worth the same?"

Tenten was disappointed.

She nocked the next nine arrows and fired them in quick succession, all of them hitting the yellow target, the nine making a circle around the arrow sticking out of the centre.

She looked at Naruto's target. The arrows had all hit somewhere in the higher scoring rings, but missed the gold circle in the centre.

Temari was still firing arrows, Kiba breathing down her neck at each interval. The girl seemed absolutely capable of doing it herself, but would turn around and flutter her eyelashes at Shikamaru every few minutes, sending Ino into a murderous silence and Shikamaru into an embarrassed state. Kiba did not notice a thing.

"Tally your scores and add them together on the scoresheet." Kakashi instructed after Temari had sat down.

Tenten passed her bow to Lee and he began to enthusiastically fire arrows at the target, each one of them missing their own board and hitting someone else's.

Sakura was glaring down the shaft and coldly fired arrow after arrow. Tenten suspected the younger chuunin was imagining someone's face at the end of the shaft.

Shino seemed to be holding out well on his own, ignoring Temari's flirtatious advances.

Three hours later, and to no one's surprise, Team Gai was announced the winner of the archery challenge.

"We're going to have canoe races next, so change into swimmers and we'll have lunch." Asuma spoke briefly before disappearing to cook his students' food.

"5983 to 1269. Tenten you are like my best friend, but you're also like a... complete freak! I still don't get how you're that good!" Temari draped her arm around the girl's neck. Tenten grimaced and breathed deeply, trying hard to not cut off the other girl's arm.

"Hn. Yeah. Uh hey Temari? Could you please do me a favour... as a friend?" Tenten asked through gritted teeth.

Temari smiled serenely and Tenten took this as a signal to continue.

"Can you stay away from flirting with Neji, Sasuke and Naruto? They don't like it ... and neither do we. Look I'm sorry, but they're taken..." Tenten looked up at Temari who was still smiling.

"Sure thing! I'm sorry; I was just having some fun!"

"Yeah. That was happening too before Neji pushed you in the chest."

The smile slid off Temari's face.

"Yeah, tell your fully abusive boyfriend that his 'growling' is pathetic!" Temari glowered and flounced away.

Tenten rolled her eyes and Neji came up behind her, munching on a salad sandwich.

"What was that? You two seemed like you were getting along..." Neji's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Haha. She told me to tell you that your 'growling' is pathetic." Tenten smiled as they walked back to their cabin to change.

"Really? Because I don't recall you telling me what you think of my... growling. I growl?"

Tenten smiled angelically, slipped out of her shoes and entered the small cabin.

After dinner, there was an emergency girl's meeting in Tenten's room. Tenten frowned as she remembered the events of that day.

Temari had sat with the teachers in their canoe, while she watched the Rookie Nine and Team Gai paddle in time and race each other. Whenever Team Gai and Team 7 drew in front of the other vessel, a wind would conveniently come out of no where and the small dingy canoe would capsize, leaving the other two teams to win.

Tenten knew this had been because of Temari, but, thankfully, the shinobi were soon allowed to spend the rest of the three hours swimming around in the salt water river.

"I thought they'd never leave!" Tenten groaned in frustration. It had taken her forever to convince both Lee and Neji to leave her to the cabin for a few hours, but the three other girls' arrivals had made them rethink Tenten's request.

"Marshmallows?" Hinata passed around the bag of the fluffy sweets.

"I really, really don't like her." Sakura said. She had choked on an entire mouthful of salty water, and it had burned her throat when she coughed it back up again. The marshmallows seemed to have a soothing effect and she ate some more.

"I don't even know why she's here. Why can't she just leave?" Ino grumbled as she squished the fluffy ball of sugar. Tenten cocked an eyebrow at her and she blushed, saying, "What? I always eat marshmallows like this!"

"I think she's just here because she's bored… and needs some people to keep her amused." Hinata suggested.

"More like some men to eat and some catfights to start!" Sakura smiled at her own comment and popped more marshmallows in her mouth.

"Okay… so what will the topic of this meeting?" Tenten asked as she took the bag. She tossed several of the marshmallows into the air and caught them in her mouth.

"Um… I don't know… I think it shouldn't be about bitching behind Temari's back. I think she's just lonely." Hinata commented.

"What? You're taking her side?" Ino cried. "She's there and she's fully all over each of our boyfriends and making moves on Shi-"

"I thought you said you only thought of him as a team mate. Are you feeling threatened by me, Yamanaka Ino?" Temari said from the doorway.

"No. Just leave him alone." Ino looked away.

"Are you girls having a party? Can I join? It's been a while since I've had a good sleepover. Well with girls… anyway." Temari smiled slyly.

Tenten rolled her eyes, and passed on the marshmallows.

"Let's play a game," Temari said slowly. She had procured a tub of triple chocolate fudge ice-cream and a few spoons. She joined the four kunoichi on the blanket spread out over the middle of the room.

"What game?" Hinata asked, not liking the awkward silences.

"We are going to have a DMC!" Temari placed a marshmallow on the heap of ice-cream on her spoon and ate both.

"What's a DMC?" Sakura asked.

"It's a Deep and Meaningful Conversation, duh!" Temari smiled and passed along the ice cream and marshmallows. "The rules are that you cannot lie, can't talk over someone else or leave someone out. Whatever is said in this room stays in this room. Break any of these rules, and face the humiliation of whatever we decide, as a group, to do to you."

The shadows grew long at Temari's comment, and Ino sneezed, hiding a giggle.

"Okay… the DMC begins… now." Temari sat back and waited for someone to say something.

There were a few moments of silence, filled with the sound of the marshmallow bag rattling and the ice cream being scooped from the tub and eaten. Tenten did not mind the silence, it was much better than fighting. The chocolate ice cream in the tub in her hand was filled with caramel fudge, chocolate chips and chocolate sauce.

"First topic…ice cream." Tenten said.

"What?" Temari was amused by this girl.

"Ice cream. Where did you get this from?" Tenten asked. The silence was slowly leaking away, taking with it, some of the tension.

The night wore on, and the topic went from ice cream to boys and the DMC was focused around the latter.

"Temari, who do you like?" Hinata asked.

"I like… this guy."

"And?" Ino asked.

"He's a foreign ninja, and he is not from my village."

"What's he like?" Sakura was interested.

"Um, well… he's not like the others…"

"Since when are they ever are like the others?" Tenten smiled. "I think none of these boys are even like each other, so I guess…" she trailed off as the others glared at her.

"Geez Tenten, you're more analytical than I am!" Sakura smiled at her friends glowering face.

"Well yeah… he's really quiet, and I like him a lot. But I think he doesn't like me, he's definitely fallen for another woman in his team." Temari's voice had a bitter edge to it.

"No way. That's just too cruel…" Ino said.

"Well I guess you can say that. He's a bit oblivious to everything I say to him, and I don't know if he…" Temari's eyes welled up once more, and there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Team Gai, it's time to sleep!" Kurenai poked her head in and saw a bleary eyed Temari and the rest of the Konoha kunoichi sitting around, eating biscuits and lots and lots of chocolate, while drinking hot chocolate.

"Stop with the coffee. It's time for sleep, and I think the male members of Team Gai would like theirs too." Kurenai smiled.

The four girls filed out of the room past Kurenai, taking with them the empty ice cream tub, bags of marshmallows, thermos of hot chocolate, packets of biscuits and chocolate wrappings.

"Good night guys!" Temari called out as she made her way back to her cabin, escorted by Kurenai.

Later that night, Tenten lay awake in Neji's arms. She was distractedly drawing small circles on his chest with her finger, and thinking about what she had said and talked about with the others.

"Tenten? What are you thinking about?" Neji kissed her forehead.

"Oh um… nothing." Tenten blushed under Neji's scrutiny

"Really? Why did you lock me out of here for five hours and let Temari in after five minutes?" Neji asked.

Neji heard his kunoichi mumble something about a DMC, boys and ice cream.

He smiled and left the subject alone, knowing that girly stuff was not something he needed to know about. Still, he was curious about one thing…

"What do you think of Temari now that you have had a DMC… or ice cream or whatever?"

Tenten blushed and replied, "She's okay. Hinata just thinks she's doing all this stuff because she's lonely and bored."

"Really?" Neji smiled.

Tenten smiled back and playfully nibbled Neji's bottom lip before kissing him.

**Sorry- I'm going through a major editing session, and stuff's getting cut out….**


	4. Day 3: Dreams & Falling Out of Trees

**Okay… it's the fourth chapter… two left to write! Please keep reading and reviewing… both of which are really appreciated! sorry about the long time it took to update... i had hoped to finish this fanfic on the weekend, but due to "exam studying", procrastination, another story to write for English homework and also the fact that I didn't want to write this chapter- I wanted to write the next ones, but not this one ... The second day of camp, for me, was not my favourite... lots of tears and screaming... Anyway. Lots of my wishful thinking and dreaming is quite prevalent in this one : ) Enjoy!**

**DAY THREE**

Just after the sun had begun to kiss the salt water lake of the camp, Tenten woke up, finding that Neji had left her in the night.

"Neji?" she sat up and whispered, not wanting to wake up Lee, who was presently thrashing around and murmuring feverishly in his sleep.

"Neji?" Tenten frowned. The Hyuuga's hearing was good- exceptionally so. His failure to answer worried her, as it meant he was not in the cabin or in a condition in which he could reply.

The weapons expert slid out of the warm blankets and soundlessly removed two of the many knives concealed around her persona.

Tenten crept stealthily out of the room, taking in deep breaths of the refreshing, clean air and not noticing the chill against her skin.

After a few minutes, Tenten found Neji on the pier, staring at the sun.

"Tenten? Why aren't you asleep?" Hyuuga called. Tenten flashed him a radient smile as she settled down in the curve of his lean body.

"That's my line." She replied.

There was silence for a few moments, each thinking about the person they were with. Tenten leaned against him and, upon feeling his muscles tense, began slowly massaging and manipulating the muscles in his shoulders and neck.

"What's wrong?" Tenten whispered in his ear. "You can tell me anything- we always have and always will."

Neji smirked.

"Tenten…" Neji turned and gently ran his fingertips over the planes of her face. "Tenten…" he repeated, a dreamy smile on his face.

"Neji? Are you okay?" the kunoichi put her hands over the cursed seal, checking for a fever. He was acting unusually and Tenten wondered what had happened to the man in his sleep.

"Tenten." Neji removed her hand from his forehead and kissed it. "I think I'm in love."

Tenten was shocked. She had not seen this coming.

"Neji is this- are you really Neji?" Tenten moved away from him, unsure of what to do.

"Tenten- I love you!" Neji moved in closer to her, cupping her face in his hands, Tenten detecting something in his voice, like panic, because she had moved away. "I think and I dream about you in every moment I am awake or asleep. To see you when I wake up is a gift that just gives me the happiest feeling in the world- something I never thought could be real… and knowing that you feel the same as I do… it just makes me the happiest man alive."

Tenten decided to remain speechless, but politely so, keeping her jaw from falling swiftly to the ground.

"Tenten, I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me… Will you marry me?" Neji kissed her sweetly and Tenten was crying tears of happiness.

"Yes Neji… I will."

"Tenten?" The real Neji inquired.

Tenten almost died. A rude awakening from a perfect dream world was not what she needed. But then again, being asleep in the arms of the one you dreamt of was not so bad either. But it still did not compare to the marriage proposal.

Neji had heard Tenten whispering in her sleep, along with seeing her smile and cry.

"Neji! You baka! You woke me up from the best dream of my life!" Tenten said, giving no regard whatsoever to the sonority of her voice.

"Really? What was this dream about?" Neji asked, curious. "Marrying someone?" he suggested sarcastically. Neji was sure that the best dream of the kunoichi's life would probably being stuck in a massive weapons shop, with millions of those sharp instruments to add to her more than adequate arsenal.

Neji was taken aback as the feisty kunoichi of Konoha blushed furiously as if she was one of those pathetically fanatic girls who loved to follow him around.

"Hn. Well I guess I'll envy that guy then," Neji kissed her lips, smirking despite himself as more blood rushed to her face.

After a breakfast of toast and hot chocolate (the girls had kindly refused the hot drink, not really needing its chocolate properties), it was announced to the shinobi that the day's activities would be a hike, abseiling and a high ropes course. Tenten was surprised. How Lee would manage the higher activities was a mystery to her.

The hike was long and gritty. When the hot wind blew, it sent dust into the air, sticking to their skin. The trail led them all around the property, and into endless areas of trees. By the end of the scenic hike, the teachers brought their students to the river, and let them spend the few minutes they had left until lunch swimming around in the cold water.

"Marco Polo!" Temari shouted. There was a murmur of agreement, and Temari shut her eyes and waded around in the water.

"Marco?"

"Polo..." A male replied to her right. Temari pivoted in the other direction and promptly tripped over a body.

"Temari? That kinda hurt..." Shikamaru said to the blushing kunoichi of Sunakagure.

"Sorry... I didn't see..."There was a moment of silence. "You're in!" Temari untied her belt and placed it around his eyes, spun him around, none too gently, and ran off, on top of the water.

"Marco?" He called out lazily. Games like these seemed to be too troublesome.

"Polo."

After lunch (salad wraps), the 13 shinobi gathered around the abseiling wall. It was at least twelve meters tall and had several holes and bumps carved into it, in an attempt to create a challenge. At the top, it angled out sharply, with a platform at the top, a few meters squared in area.

Kakashi walked up to the assembled shinobi and seemed to smile with his eyes.

"Yosh! The aim of this challenge is to refrain from using chakra. This activity is to test your body, not chakra control. Let's get started then!"

The rest of the afternoon was boring, as all of the shinobi quickly grasped the technique and could slide down the rope with efficient ease, navigating their way down the oddly surfaced wall. The chuunins and jounins eventually slipped out of their harnesses and scampered away to the river, leaving their teachers to untie themselves from their belaying harnesses.

Unlike earlier that day, there was no game of Marco Polo, there was just a lot of noise, splashing around and companionable talking. The five kunoichi were now drying off in the sun, and tanning very slightly.

"Hey Tenten… What was your dream about?" Sakura asked.

"How did Neji wake you up?" Ino rolled over.

"Why was it the best dream of your life?" Hinata was definitely curious.

"Why couldn't you just hit him and go back to sleep?" Temari grumbled, shaking her wet hair out of her face.

Tenten sighed and traced the knots in the pier.

"Well… this is really embarrassing but anyway… I had a dream that Neji proposed to me…" Tenten kept her voice low as she blushed. "…but Neji woke me up after he asked me in the dream by calling my name… and I figured it was easier to deafen him than hit him, because hitting the Hyuuga prodigy while lying down just doesn't seem to work very well."

Temari, Sakura, Ino and Hinata were silent, and then abruptly broke into laughter, along with Tenten, who had started laughing first.

Upon hearing the girls' giggling, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru came over to see what was happening.

"Why are you laughing?" Neji asked.

This made them laugh even harder, and Tenten rolled off the pier and into the water. The other four kunoichi laughed even harder and pulled her out and back onto land, where she hugged Neji, completely covering the front of his outfit in water.

Neji sighed as he hugged her back. Tenten was annoying, but in a cute way.

Lee grimaced. Why did he have to be the mule?

Tenten could hear his thought. She read it on his very expressive face. Lee ran away from the tree and the rope pulled taut. Everyone who was not going to be hauled up the tree pulled on the long rope, and, slowly, Naruto was pulled up, by the harness and rope.

The objective of this task was to refrain from using chakra and reach the bar at the end of the leap of faith.

Naruto sidled slowly across the wires, and touched the cold, old metal staples. He smiled boldly and gave the thumbs up to Hinata, who was the next one on the course. Lee groaned and ran again, and seven of the Rookie Nine, Team Gai, their teachers and Temari pulled on the rope. Hinata clipped herself onto the heavy metal hoops and began to slide slowly across the steel wire.

This process continued. Naruto made the infamous Leap of Faith- a trapeze-like bar two metres out and two metres higher than the platform. Hinata tipped it very slightly, Kiba had gripped it for a few seconds and then he had slipped and Shino had over jumped. Sasuke had, smugly, hung on for a few second before allowing himself to be lowered down, and Sakura and Ino, strangely, had both broken down in tears, neither wanting to try and make the leap. Temari had easily swung onto it like a monkey and Shikamaru and Chouji hadn't wanted to complete the course, preferring to sit in the shade and help everyone pull the next person up. Lee had bounded with up with agility and enthusiasm, catching the bar in one hand. Gai-sensei had given him a tearful hug once his student returned on the ground.

It was now Neji and Tenten's turns- they were the last to complete the course. Tenten had hated the first challenge- the steel wire was tight, but slack enough to bend when pressure was applied to it. Her arms were burning- Neji seemed to be stuck on the cross wire obstacle and Tenten was told to stay put until he had moved on.

"It's very frustrating, I know." Kurenai called from the ground. "Just take a few deep breaths, check out the view from where you are."

Tenten looked around. All she could see were the leaves in the trees, the branches, the sky, the ground and the river.

"There's not much of a good view around here." Tenten said. there was a sudden clink, and Tenten fell a heart stopping few metres before Neji reached out and grabbed her hand.

The metal hoops that kept her tied to the safety of the course had managed to snap and the Hyuuga had unclipped himself in order to save her. The metal fell to the ground with a clang. Everyone was staring up at the pair. Tenten grimaced as she awkwardly reached into her holster and threw some kunai into the tree. Neji pulled her up and they both gripped onto the weapons. They both moulded chakra to their feet and climbed up further into the sturdy tree. Gai-sensei and Lee cheered.

"Thanks for that." Tenten said, a bit breathless. Neji smirked and kissed her before clipping himself on to the metal hoops once more.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Tenten called out. She couldn't see Lee or Gai-sensei anywhere- they'd probably gone to run laps around the camp. "what to I do now?"

"uh…" he looked to Asuma who looked to Kurenai.

"You can continue using chakra, but that's only if you want to- otherwise, you can climb down."

Tenten nodded. She used chakra strings to collect her weapons, and waited for Neji to reach the next platform.

The cross wire obstacle was easy. The cable was strong and taught and undemanding to walk across. The kunoichi wiped the sweat from her brow. The sweet feeling of adrenaline was still pumping through her veins and her hands and wrists were red from gripping onto Neji's wrist, and his own hand grasping hers. Neji was now on the platform at the leap of faith. Tenten wanted to watch but she knew that there would be less free time later if she took forever now.

The weapons expert took shaky steps onto the two steel cables. This obstacle relied on balance and was around five meters long. They were half a meter apart and Tenten gulped again, holding and slightly leaning onto the metal hoops in front of her.

Neji had made the leap of faith, and was now safely on the ground, watching Tenten's arrival on the platform. She rested for a few seconds before calling out, "I'm going to jump! You have to catch me if I fall!" Tenten bent her knees and jumped, her hands outstretched.

There was a tense moment, everyone gathering beneath the trapeze swign to catch the kunoichi. They needn't have bothered - Tenten had grabbed onto the bar and was now sitting on its length. She smiled and threw some kunai at a nearby tree, using them to aid her decline.

Once on the ground, Tenten removed the wretched harness and helmet. She helped the Hyuuga out of the straps and buckles and kissed him, fiercely, for several moments before he recovered from the shock of having her lips upon his so suddenly. The prodigy found it was an easy thing to get used to.

After dinner, the other shinobi went down to the river for another swim, or to have showers.

Tenten walked with Neji back to their cabin, stripping briskly out of her clothes to have a shower, leaving a grumbling Neji to wait.

"Tenten?" Neji didn't like having to wait. Why did she always get there first?

"I'm still in the shower! Get away from the door or I will have to impale you!" Tenten replied.

"Hurry up! I need to shower too you know!" Neji yelled. He glared at the door, which splintered. Tenten groaned and rolled her eyes behind the shower curtain. Neji really had to stop glaring at things. It was truly a traumatizing experience. With out a word, the weapons expert picked up a kunai and threw it out of the shower, careful not to rip the curtain, and heard the satisfying rip of his shirt and the heavy sound of it embedding in the wall.

"You broke the door!" She screamed after she had conditioned and rinsed her hair, a few minutes later.

"That was a delayed reaction, Tenten," Neji said. Tenten could envision that arrogant conceited smirk plastered on his face. She wrapped the fluffy white towel around her body, flung open the curtain and turned the shower head so that it was directed towards the Hyuuga who was now standing in the bathroom, waiting for her to get out of the shower. He had even cleared away the splinters while waiting for her to get out.

Neji was soaking wet and water and was all over the bathroom floor.

"Oops." Tenten smiled cheekily as she turned off the water. Neji growled.

"That wasn't necessary." Neji huffed.

"It was fun… Can you help me out please?" Tenten pleaded. The kunoichi had no desire to slip and fall on the bathroom tiles, revealing herself to her boyfriend and getting at least one bruise.

Neji sighed and waded, through the thin layer of water covering the floor, over to where Tenten stood in the shower. He held out his arm, which she took, and carried her over to the carpeted area.

"Thanks, Neji." Tenten beamed, and most of the Hyuuga's irritation disappeared as she kissed his fully healed and unmarked neck, and then his lips. Tenten shivered as he threaded his fingers through her damp hair and kissed her shoulder.

"Sorry." Neji grabbed his own black towel and wrapped it tightly around her shoulders, kissing her forehead. "Go get dressed. I'll see you later."

Five minutes later, Neji groaned.

"Tenten? Can I have my towel please?"

The kunoichi stood in the door way, holding the doorknob in one hand and the black towel in the other. Neji kept the water turned on.

"Tenten? I can see you! You're standing in the doorway! I need my towel!" Neji shouted.

Tenten laughed, and took three steps into the tiled and slightly steamy room.

"Come on! That's so… typical of you…. Tenten you are bitterly spiteful!"

"What! That has absolutely nothing to do with this… bitterly spiteful… you talk like a fifty year old baka!"

"Well what did I do to make you not give me the towel?" Neji called out from behind the white sheet.

"Let me think," Tenten said, sarcasm pooling on the floor. "You _broke the door_. And you called me _BITTERLY SPITEFUL!_"

"I'm sorry! Tenten please, can I please have my towel now?" Neji begged. He didn't want to continue this argument for longer than necessary.

Tenten smiled and took another two steps in, holding the black cloth just out of his reach.

"Tenten come on…" Neji grumbled a few obscenities under his breath. He checked that Tenten was still there, in the bathroom, and that no one else was anywhere near the cabin with his advanced bloodline.

"Tenten? Please? I'll owe you a favour… I just need the towel!" Neji pleaded.

"A favour?"

The Hyuuga was desperate. He, unlike Tenten, did not bring weapons into the shower, so he was forced to resort to grovelling. He hoped it did not have to go further than that.

"Anything?" Tenten's voice had a sinister edge to it. The shadows grew long as Neji gulped and his sweat was washed away down the drain.

"Y-yes… I'll owe you something…"

The lights became bright again and Tenten handed him the towel and skipped out of the room.

Neji sighed, but couldn't help but shake a heavy feeling of ominous fear.


	5. Day 4:Why Eyeliner & Dancing Don't Mix

**Finally… it's the fourth day! The last chapter took ages to write… anyway- almost done! **

**Thanks to: Georgina (for direct quotes), Patricia, Josh, Keiren and Emma, all of whom contributed to this chapter… and also to the awesome reviewers- thanks for continuing to read!… Rated for Language! **

**Cliché alert! runs away to cry**

**Please keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

**DAY FOUR**

Tenten wondered for the seventeenth time in five minutes why she was being submitted to such torture. Ino, Sakura and Temari were trying to pick out a totally 'faboo' and sexy outfit for tonight, and were continuously pressing coat hangers against her shoulders, muttering and throwing it into a growing pile of discarded clothes, while Hinata sat on the bed, surrounded by the world's largest collection of makeup.

The day had passed in a blur- something Tenten hadn't wanted it to do ever since Neji had woken her up for the second time in two days. The Hyuuga had actually been getting revenge upon Lee who had woken him up by screaming out something incoherently in his sleep.

At breakfast, Kurenai had announced the day's activities, which resulted in screaming by four girls- Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Temari- and groans from most of the male members of the camp.

"A disco!" Tenten groaned. This would mean having to endure hours of 'preparation' by the standards of normal girls.

Neji smirked at his kunoichi's comment and just kissed the nape of her neck, making her shiver slightly.

Initiative and challenge activities had been spent listening to the four girl's continuous discussion about what to wear. Meanwhile, everyone else was screaming at some one or getting stressed out.

"Team work… none… team communication… not the sort we need… lateral thinking…" Kakashi looked up from the clip board. Shikamaru was lying back looking at the clouds, knowing full well that he could solve the problems, but waited for someone to ask him if he would like to offer his input. Naruto was an orange blur, and he was ordering everyone around, arrogantly claiming that he knew the solution and that it was easy, but not really contributing otherwise.

"…none." Kakashi ticked the appropriate box and picked up his book.

Orienteering had been easy. Ino and Temari had, by some misfortune, been placed together, and were loudly talking about underwear, much to Chouji and Shikamaru's discomfort.

Naruto was trying hard to not shout and read the compass, but it didn't work. He became mixed up with the bearings and the device was passed along to Sakura, who handed him the slip of paper on which the mark of each check point would be punched.

Neji's Byakugan had been the thing that had helped Team Gai the most. Lee had been sent in to stamp the paper, due to his camouflage ability, and Tenten had scouted everyone else's progress.

Much to everyone's surprise, Kiba, Shino and Hinata had come out on top with their superior tracking and hunting skills.

Tenten smiled as she remembered going sailing. A sharp poke in her shoulder and a "Sorry!" from someone made that smile fade away, but the memory was still there.

Temari had been given the task of keeping the winds fair and blowing steadily, and Lee had managed to some how get knocked off the boat by the boom. Tenten was glad that Shikamaru had persuaded him to take the weights off at the dock.

The weapons mistress had paid no attention to anyone, just admiring the sparkles on the water, the wind making her hair, unbound due to Neji's request, flutter in the wind like silk ribbons. The water was bright blue yet clearer than diamonds, with slivers of gold darting about beneath the surface. The salty tang of the air was wonderful and the kunoichi tried hard to remember that they were not sailing on the ocean.

Neji glanced in Tenten's direction. She was sitting up on the gunnel with a dreamy smile on her face, leaning back and letting her finger tips trail in the pristine water. She was beautiful, mysterious, feisty and innocent. Most of all, he realised, she was the one he loved, and… and she was his. Neji's fingers brushed Tenten's and he drew them into his own.

"Tenten…"it didn't matter that they were on a small sailing boat with seven other people. For him, Tenten was all there was, and all there would be.

His other hand traced the contours of her face, outlining her almond chocolate coloured eyes and those lips that he loved kissing.

Tenten gulped, thinking that her dream from yesterday… might be coming true?

The boat turned and headed back to shore and Tenten slid off the gunnel. She was now safe within Neji's embrace. She sighed and gently twined her free hand into Neji's long silky hair, unbound like her own. She leaned on his shoulder which seemed made for her, and he leaned his head on hers. He breathed in the scent of her hair, which seemed to become more and more intoxicating every time he caught the scent of the kunoichi's hair.

Temari watched everyone else on the boat- Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata and Neji and Tenten. It didn't seem fair. She began to sing, softly to herself, a slow lament of love.

A few minutes later, Tenten helped Temari out of the small vessel.

"Thanks Temari." Tenten couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for the older kunoichi- she didn't really have anyone special in her life, and the only one she wanted to have wanted someone else.

The kunoichi from Sunakagure brightened up during dinner, as the theme of the disco was announced to be 'goodies and baddies'- the title was courtesy of Gai-sensei.

Now, Tenten was standing in Temari's room. Sakura and Ino had brought their clothes over to help dress the indifferent kunoichi and the unsure Hyuuga heiress.

"Who are you going as?" Tenten asked, eyeing Sakura and Ino's short, skimpy and completely impractical outfits with a puzzled look on her face.

"We are the… hey this one would look good on you!" She held up a black mini skirt and a sparkly halter neck top. Tenten grabbed the coat hangers and threw them onto the discarded clothes pile with a growl.

Temari clapped her hands.

"Everyone, I have, _the perfect idea!_" She squealed and jumped.

Needless to say, everyone was shocked upon the girls' arrival.

The lights had been turned low and there were bright lights at the entrance, like multiple spotlights to illuminate those who entered the room.

Ino entered first, her white blonde hair unbound yet curled tightly. Her makeup was cool, glittery and frosty, and she wore a pale blue sleeveless summer dress, the band running across her forearms sparkled.

Sakura entered next, wearing a hot pink mini skirt and a slinky silver halter neck top with almost invisible straps.

The next entrance made jaws drop.

Hinata's hair was long, and as white as her eyes, with a streak of its ordinary colour tucked behind her left ear. She wore a short strapless dress that was as black as midnight. It was made out of lace and silk, and the skirt was cut into uneven jagged strips that fluttered as she walked, making her pale skin look like it glowed. Temari had made her lips a blood red and her eyelids a smoky grey, accentuating the pale silver of her eyes.

She smiled as Naruto ran up to her to escort her down the last remaining steps.

Temari's entrance made the distance between the floor and their jaws even smaller.

Her hair was unbound, but jet black with red fiery streaks. She had applied eyeliner liberally to her eyelids just under her black (and red flecked) eyes; her lips were crimson and she wore a dress the same colour as her lips that revealed a little bit more than it covered. It was a halter neck dress, with a deep v cut. There were small slashes that revealed skin around her hips, trimmed with black ribbon, and her skirt, which fell halfway down her thigh, flared out when she spun around.

Tenten was the last. Of all things, she hadn't wanted to be. She was too plain, yet she felt too bare and like a show pony.

Neji thought otherwise. The short white strapless dress hugged all of her curves. A baby blue ribbon cut her dress diagonally and her hair had been brushed and left unbound, as it was. She wore no jewellery, no makeup and no weapons. Tenten was grateful for Neji's support as he rushed up to help her- these 'stilettos' or stilts, as she had renamed them, were extremely hard to walk in, for all of her athleticism.

"You look…"

"Horrible? I feel it…" Tenten muttered.

Neji kissed her.

"Beautiful. Just like always."

Tenten smiled.

"Well I guess I can say the same thing for you." Tenten said, looking at his clothes with approval. He was wearing a black button-up shirt and dark jeans. Simple, but it was him.

Lee was the self appointed photographer. He had already taken several pictures in the duration of the camp and often wondered, like he was now, what the developers would think if they saw the shinobi of Konoha… he left the question unfinished and unanswered.

Shino, the silent observer, stood in the shadows and watched his team mates dance. Akamaru soon slunk over to where he stood, not liking the crowds, and wanting some attention from someone he knew. Shino smiled briefly and rubbed his head.

Chouji munched on the pretzels in the enormous bowl. He looked at Shikamaru, who was staring at the incredibly radiant Yamanaka Ino. He poked his friend and shoved him in her direction, without uttering a word.

Temari was dancing with Sakura when he came. His eyes belied his sure steps. The sand kunoichi took him by the hands and began moving her body in time with the music, her red and black hair flying. She spun around and suddenly, he was gone- replaced by Inuzuka Kiba.

Tenten self consciously crossed her arms. She felt like she was just wearing a towel with a ribbon on it. Neji smirked and put his arm across her shoulders.

"Neji? About that favour yesterday..." She smiled and stood up, and placed a hand on her hip, smiled dazzlingly and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Dance with me?"

Neji smirked and took her, by the hand, out on to the dance floor.

He knew he really didn't have to, but he wanted to- he felt like he _needed_ to. He wasn't one for dancing, but why he had let Tenten make him do so was simple- he was addicted to her (that and the fact that he was scared he had sold his soul to some kind of freakish demon inside of her). He was addicted to the intoxicating scent of her hair, the slight colouring of her cheeks, her feistiness and that unique sparkle in her eyes. He wouldn't have her any other way.

"Tenten." Neji pulled her roughly into his arms and kissed her with passion. He growled possessively as her tongue merged with his and she threaded her fingers through his hair, and rested her hands on his scalp. Neji moved his hands from where they rested on her hips and slid them up her back, just half covered by the white dress.

There was a click. And then a second click.

Tenten groaned against Neji's lips, the Hyuuga genius just tightening his hold around her body, refusing to let her go.

They heard Lee wander off and broke apart, slightly breathless.

"Let's go to the pier." Neji suggested, handing her a cup from a table as they walked outside.

Tenten and Neji sipped at the fruity punch. Tenten had slipped out of the despised stilts.

"You go on- I'll just drop these on Ino's porch." Neji nodded and Tenten walked back in the other direction, catching, coincidentally, a glimpse of Shikamaru and Ino standing very close together, holding hands.

"**Shit.**" Tenten ran as fast as she could to Ino's cabin, threw the shoes on the steps, and ran to Temari's small house.

"Temari!" Tenten banged on the door. There were no lights on, and no apparent life inside.

She sighed, frustrated, and headed towards the pier where Neji was seated, with Temari, who was leaning against his shoulder with the red streaks in her hair standing out from the black of Neji's shirt and her hair. Jealousy flared up inside like a roaring bonfire and Tenten opened her mouth to scream something (what she would say was unknown to her) when the kunoichi gave a massive sniff. Neji was patting her shoulder in a non-committal fashion, but it was probably because all of her mascara and eyeliner were running onto his shirt, mixed with her salty tears.

"She was with him! She knew…" Temari's rant became muffled.

"Temari, it's Tenten. Come on – you have to get some sleep." Tenten, with Neji's help, help Temari up. She became entrapped in Temari's hug. She had stared crying again, and the black cosmetics were trailing down her shoulder.

"She knew and she still did it! She…" Temari's rant turned to meaningless mumbles.

"Come on," Tenten said kindly. "We'll help you get back to your cabin."

They walked slowly back to the small dwelling and Temari flopped down on the only clear patch on the bed. Neji sat on the only patch of floor that wasn't covered by clothes, and Tenten rummaged around for makeup remover and cotton pads.

Temari sat up as Tenten approached and said, with a teary hiccough, "Henge!" her hair and eyes turned back to the way they were. She shut her bloodshot eyes and Tenten wiped away the black eye shadow and mascara.

"Go and change. I'll clear your bed and then you can go to sleep." Temari walked slowly into the bathroom.

Tenten instructed Neji to stow all of the makeup on the bed into Temari's makeup box while she roughly threw all of Sakura and Ino's clothing into their proper bags, then used chakra to place them at the door.

Neji watched her silently. He was glad, privately, that the other three kunoichi had dressed her for the occasion. Her dress revealed every shift of her hips which swayed as she moved which, in turn, caused the skirt to flutter, drawing the Hyuuga's attention to her long and shapely muscular legs. Neji did not drool. He was too polite. If he had, though, he would have died of dehydration a very long time ago.

Temari came out of the bathroom, in her pyjamas. Some where along the line, her sadness had turned to rage.

"She was slut dancing with him, that bitch!" she yelled.

"Slut dancing?" Neji inquired, an eyebrow raised.

"No! It wasn't even close! All she had to do next was roll on a fucking condom!"

"Sorry?" Tenten was recovering from the shock of her friend's outburst.

"Here!" Temari pulled Tenten up against her and began to dace flirtatiously around her. "That is slut dancing." Temari began to slowly and seductively move her body, and Tenten took a step away.

"That, children, is two seconds away from sex. Only closer. I'm sorry Tenten; I just don't love you enough to demonstrate properly."

Tenten smiled nervously.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't get who this is between." Neji stated.

"I like you and all, but for a genius, you are really dumb." Temari said.

"Hey!" the Hyuuga was offended.

"What? It's my opinion." Temari smiled.

"So Shikamaru and Ino…?" Tenten asked.

"I hate them! I am never talking to them again!"

There was a moment of silence.

"I don't get it! I've liked him since forever, and he _still _fell for that bitch!" Temari shouted. She gave a jaw cracking yawn, her eyes red and bloodshot. Temari curled up in her blanket as Neji and Tenten walked out, turning off the light and shutting the door.

The pair held hands once again and resumed with their walking; only this time, they headed up to the small waterhole.

With some chakra and some help from Neji, Tenten climbed up onto the huge rocks surrounding the water. She sat beside her boyfriend and leaned against his shoulder, giving a small sigh of contentment.

"Neji? Have you ever wondered what it would be like to fly effortlessly, without chakra or anything having to keep your feet from touching the ground?" she asked dreamily as he leaned his head against her own.

"No, but I do wonder about other things though." Neji replied

"Like what?"

Neji kissed her forehead.

"Things like what life would be like without you… okay well it's more like why I can't bear having you _not_ with me…"

Tenten looked up into his eyes, which were much like the full moon. She wanted to fall into those deep pools of mystery, desire and power.

"I think I'm falling in… I _am _falling…" Something happened and Tenten slid off the rock and fell into the water.

Tenten resurfaced seconds later after bouncing off the bottom of the lake. Neji was smirking down at her from the surface of the water.

"That's not fair! You made me fall off!" Tenten coughed and shivered in the water. She reached up and pulled Neji in with a sudden movement.

"Are we even now?" Neji asked, shaken by the expression on Tenten's face.

"Yeah, yeah…" Tenten swam steadily back to the edge and stood on a small rock. She stood up.

"I don't think Haruno will appreciate the fact that you ruined her dress." Tenten smiled ruefully and then she realised something. " Neji! YOU PERVERT!" The Hyuuga winced as the shout echoed for a few minutes.

"What? It's not more than what I can normally see…" Neji muttered under his breath. Unfortunately for him, Tenten heard and tackled him as best as she could in her current attire and position.

Neji coughed up water and looked up at Tenten, blinking water out of his eyes.

"Say it." She commanded.

"Say what?"

Tenten dunked his head under for a few moments.

"Say it."

"I'm sorry?"

"Good."

Neji smirked and Tenten made sure that he resurfaced a few seconds later, coughing.

"Don't smirk! Do you have any idea how much it pisses me off?" Tenten shouted.

"You're only saying that cos you think it's sexy." Neji smirked again, only after he swam out of her reach.

A few minutes later, Tenten dragged Neji out of the water. He coughed up some more water.

"Yay! I won that one! We're even now!" Tenten happily helped up Neji and kissed him. Neji groaned after her lips left his and she smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I think I got a bit carried away…" Tenten waited for Neji to catch his breath before letting him take her hand and lead her back down the hill to their cabin.

Tenten made sure to stay out of all sources of light, cursing Neji for making her fall into the water- she didn't want anyone seeing her in the almost half naked state.

Neji smirked as she opened the door and only turned on the lights when she was fully inside and had shut the curtains.

Neji continued to smirk as she spun around, trying to get to that one seemingly unreachable spot on her back where the zipper began.

"Neji? Can you please help me?" She asked after a few moments.

Neji's smirk seemed to be tattooed onto his face. Tenten scowled at him, and turned her back, gathering her dripping wet hair over the front of her left shoulder.

The kunoichi felt goose bumps spring up on her arms as he kissed the nape of her neck. His mouth drifted slower down her back and she jumped slightly as he kissed a highly sensitive pressure point on her back.

"Neji! That tickles!" She squirmed, cringing as she _heard_ him smirk as he kissed her again, lower.

The Hyuuga gently and slowly pulled the zipper, kissing every newly bared inch of creamy skin it revealed.

The dress fell to the floor and Tenten shivered and blushed, never actually been this consciously exposed in front of Neji.

Tenten turned and kissed his neck, feeling his pulse beating wildly beneath her lips. She drifted lower and undid the first button on his shirt, gently nipping his collarbone as she passed it.

Neji found breathing become the most difficult thing in the world as the kunoichi's lips travelled further down the dimensions of his muscular chest and stomach.

Tenten unfastened the last button, and Neji shrugged off the black shirt. She inwardly smiled as Neji tensed when she kissed his belly button. Neji thought his heart stopped beating.

"Neji?" Tenten stood up. She hadn't planned going any further than that but the silver eyed Hyuuga looked dazed. "Are you okay?"

Neji gulped.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Tenten laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to have a shower. I hope that eyeliner comes off with soap."

Tenten grabbed her towel, soap, nightie and underwear and walked, still very close to being entirely bare, into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, there were several loud knocks on the door.

Neji opened it and shoved some blankets into Lee's face.

"What are these for?" Lee asked.

"You're sleeping outside."

"Why?"

"We don't like to be woken from pleasant dreams. Goodnight." Neji smirked as he moved to shut the door. Lee stopped him.

"Tomorrow, everyone wants to cook breakfast for Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai-sensei, to say thank you. Can Tenten…?"

"Yeah. What time?" Tenten walked out of the bathroom, wrapped, once again, in her fluffy white towel.

"Uh." Lee picked up his jaw from where it lay on the ground. "I don't know. Ino's doing a good job in making sure that they're all going to be up all night. Her youth is burning! Anyway, I think breakfast will be anytime around ten because we're just spending the day by the river, and leaving at one."

"Cool. Night Lee!" Tenten said as Neji hastily shut the door.

Neji turned around to face the towel-clad Tenten.

"You're only wearing a towel!" He shouted.

"What? So?"

"Lee was staring at you!"

"He's like my brother! He wouldn't think of me like that!"

"But he _saw_ you! In a _towel_!"

"We've established that! Anyway, _you've _seen me in a towel!"

"It's different!"

"How?"

"Uh I don't know…" sarcasm pooled on the floor. "Because, uh, you're my girlfriend?"

Tenten laughed and kissed the confused Hyuuga.

"What was that for?"

"Saying I was your girlfriend."

"Okay… what happens whe…if I say I love you?"

"I'll think about it." Tenten smiled and turned around to pull on some underwear.

Neji came up behind her and kissed her shoulder.

"Tenten?" She leaned against his head, resting on her shoulder, to show that she was listening. "I love you."

Tenten said nothing. She just sighed and turned around and looked into his silver eyes, studying them intently. His irises were just faintly outlined by another hue of the sparkling grey colour.

"I love you too."

Neji released a relived breath he had not realised he was holding.

"I love you so, so much." Neji breathed onto her lips before capturing them in his own.

Neji wrapped his arms around her in a way they had both become accustomed to- protective and possessively. Tenten threaded her fingers through his damp hair and rested her hands on his neck and slid them down his bare back, and then brought them the rest on his neck once more. They stood this way, their mouths firmly locked, their tongues interlaced, both feeling the blood rush through them.

Tenten felt her hands move. They unbuckled the belt, slowly, as they kissed, then removed his pants. When she opened her eyes next, she was on the bed, the towel unravelling, and Neji was beside her, kissing her intently wearing only his boxers.

They stopped for air.

"I love you." Tenten said again, smiling.

Neji smiled back at her and kissed her earlobe, whispering the same thing into her ear. He kissed her once on the lips, sweetly, lingeringly and then kissed her neck, her pulse thrumming steadily under her smooth skin.

He left a trail of soft loving kisses down to her navel, hearing her laugh slightly as he licked it.

He then tossed the towel out from the bed and lay beside her, stroking her face.

"Neji? I…"

"It's okay."

"No you don't get it… you don't understand." Tenten took another breath to explain what she wanted, but Neji kissed her, driving all thoughts from her mind.

She broke away and looked into his eyes. All of the mystery which had been there earlier tonight was now absent, like his clothing, leaving only desire.

Tenten kissed his forehead, and moved down to his temple, then to his earlobe and the tip of his nose, then chin, deliberately missing his lips. The kunoichi licked his Adam's apple and collarbone.

"Tenten? What are you…?"

Tenten placed a finger on his lips, and then proceeded to kiss her way down to his navel, much like she had done before. She kissed it softly and then traced it with her finger.

She returned to lie beside Neji, who kissed her lips, which were now swollen.

Neji gently traced her curves with his hand, noting Tenten's shiver. He stopped and looked down at her, concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Um. Yes." A glimmer of unshed tears appeared in the corner of her eye as she sat up.

"If you don't want to…" Neji's voice was soft as he, too, sat up.

"I love you Neji. I just don't think it's the time or place…" a tear slid down her cheek.

"It's okay. You don't have to worry about a thing. I love you- and nothing can change that." Neji gathered Tenten in his arms and kissed her hair as she cried.

"I don't even know why I'm crying…" Tenten sniffed. "It's just that…"

Neji placed a finger on her lips.

"You don't have to explain anything." He said simply.

Tenten smiled despite the tears and collapsed in his embrace, then yawned. Neji smiled gently and picked her up and used chakra to turn off the lights and flip the blanket back, then slid into the bed Tenten, still as naked as he was, in his arms.

She kissed his shoulder.

"I love you." she breathed, before kissing his lips and falling asleep, in his arms, skin to skin, heartbeat to heartbeat.

**That was long. **

**I can't write about sex (I'm too young! Hahaha) or whatever who wanted to happen in this chapter. Secondly, I don't like the pairing of Ino and Shikamaru (sorry!) but I just thought that Georgina's quotes sounded better coming out of Temari's mouth. laughs at own insanity. **


	6. Day 5:Pancakes & Goodbyes

**This is the final chapter of Camp is Fun! I hope everyone had as much fun reading this as I had writing this fic… CLICHÉ MUCH! I'll re word that- I hope you had fun reading it. **

**Keiren (the one I know- you know who you are!), if you're reading this, you suck. This was on the site for like 2 weeks before you had a SECOND waah about me not letting you friggin read my stories. And another fifty million years before you got round to reading it. **

**And sorry (especially) to: ANYONE WHO THOUGHT THE LAST CHAPTER WAS AN ANTI-CLIMAX! (I thought it was….) **

**Enjoy!**

**DAY FIVE**

When Tenten woke up the next day, it was of her own accord. No one woke her up, at all, and she did not have strange dreams. Better still, a very Naked Hyuuga Neji was lying practically on top of her.

"Good morning." A Naked and awake Hyuuga Neji greeted, kissing her forehead.

"Morning," Tenten said as she smiled. Memories came rushing back, and Tenten realised that her eyes felt like they were going to fall out of their sockets because she had cried last night, while Neji had held her. While the both of them had been Naked.

"I have to stop thinking about this Nakedness." Tenten thought. That was hard, especially when _she_ was…

"Tenten, you have to stop thinking so loudly. It makes you frown. Frowning gives you wrinkles." Neji smiled.

"I was contemplating my…actions of last night." She said.

Neji's smile faded as he kissed her tenderly.

"You don't have to worry about it."

"But you don't get it! I was going to! It's just that something was telling me not to… and I couldn't… so we didn't…" Tenten sighed and lay on her back, her arms crossed. "Where's our blanket?" she asked after some time.

"I don't know. On the floor maybe? It's too hot for a blanket anyway- we're in the middle of summer." Neji said. He smiled and kissed her shoulder.

"This Naked thing could take some time getting used to…" Tenten mumbled.

"Hn." Neji agreed.

"That's not being very sociable, Neji."

"Hn."

"Are you going to say anything else other than 'Hn'?"

Neji smirked and kissed her.

"I guess not…" Tenten said a few breathless minutes later. "What's the time?"

"I don't know… somewhere around ten?" Neji looked around for a clock.

"Okay… hey do you want to help me make pancakes? I have to start now because they'll all be gone by the time the teachers wake up if I just cook them all on my own."

"Sure… why not ask the other girls?" Neji asked

"Because they'll all probably be helping restraining Lee, Chouji, Kiba, Akamaru and Naruto from eating my pancakes before I get a decent pile." Tenten said.

She rolled over Neji and out of bed, landing on all fours on the blanket.

She stood up and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Get up! I have to start soon… before they tear apart the kitchen!" Tenten pulled Neji out of the bed and got dressed, with some difficulty, as Neji kept kissing her every few seconds, and then whined a bit when she was fully dressed.

She and Neji both jogged briskly to the kitchen and locked all of the windows and doors, making sure that no hungry people would try and kill them for not making their breakfast fast enough.

Tenten gathered up ingredients while Neji gathered utensils.

"We'll need six bowls. Those big mixing ones and they're steel." Tenten called out from behind the fridge door. She got out three cartons of eggs and a few bottles of milk.

From the cupboard, she found four bags of self-raising flour and sugar.

"These will have to do." Tenten said, tying on an apron Neji handed her.

Neji smiled and separated the utensils.

"Okay…" Tenten paced for a few moments. "Okay." Tenten stopped and opened the egg cartons.

"Four eggs per bowl. Just crack them in and whisk them." Tenten got to work on her three bowls, and Neji started on his.

"Uh… one cup of sugar." Tenten measured out and scooped in the sugar, then whisked it, watching Neji do the same.

"Gradually add the two cups of milk." Tenten instructed and poured in the milk, and mixed it together.

"Sift in the two cups of flour… and it should be getting thick." Tenten said. She finished her first bowl and lit the stainless steel gas stoves.

"I like this kitchen. It's all new…" Tenten commented as she rummaged out five same sized pans, and then melted butter in each of them, making sure to turn on the fan.

"Can you help me mix together my last few? I'll cook the first batch…" Tenten ladled out the batter into the pans and found large dinner plates.

Neji continued to mix the batter methodically and was soon helping Tenten to cook the pancakes.

After the first bowl of batter had been used up, Sakura pounded on the door.

"Tenten? Neji? Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru and Chouji are coming. How much pancakes have you made?"

Tenten spooned more of the batter into the pan and opened the door, letting in the pink haired kunoichi.

"Wow. That smells great… oh my gosh- is that how much you've made so far?" Sakura gestured to the two stacks of pancakes.

"Yeah." Tenten handed her a tray of cutlery, plates and spreads. "I'll bring them out in a minute."

Neji flipped the pancakes in the five separate pans. They were so alluringly puffy and golden. He just wanted to eat them.

"Tenten? Can I eat one?" he whined, uncharacteristically.

Tenten picked up the two heavy pancake laden plates.

"No. You can eat some at the end…" she turned and walked out of the room and hastily slid them onto the table at which Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru and Chouji were seated at, then turned and just as hastily walked back into the kitchen.

Neji sighed and piled the five pancakes onto the plate and poured more batter into the pans. He did not complain, though. Tenten was a hard taskmistress in her kitchen and did not appreciate whining of any kind. He bit his tongue and continued to cook the pancakes.

Sakura and Ino took out the next few plates. They gave one to the boys who had awoken, and kept some for themselves, knowing that Neji and Tenten would need help.

More pans were heated, more butter was melted and the piles of pancakes grew, and shrank, as everyone else in the camp woke up to eat breakfast. Eventually, it was announced that everyone was full- even Chouji, and Tenten and Neji were left alone in the kitchen.

Tenten smiled at Neji and took out chocolate chips and blueberries from the fridge.

"What are they for?" Neji asked. He had been cooking for a little bit less than an hour and he was ravenous.

"They, genius, are for _our _pancakes." Tenten split the last half bowl of batter into half and tipped the blueberries into one bowl, and the chocolate chips into the other, gently folding them in. Neji watched as the kunoichi then cooked them.

Ten minutes later, Neji was experiencing the bliss of blueberry pancakes with maple syrup and vanilla ice cream.

"Yum. These are … yum." Neji couldn't find any other way to say it. The pancakes were as fluffy as he thought they would be, but with the blueberries, maple syrup _and _the vanilla ice cream… he was in heaven.

Tenten smiled.

"I have to say so myself- they are pretty damn good." Tenten smiled. Neji didn't look like he'd even had pancakes before. She dropped her fork.

"You have _never _had pancakes before?" she asked incredulously.

"Uh…" Neji shifted the pieces of pancake around… "No."

Tenten sat there with her jaw hanging, flour in her hair, on her hands and on her clothes, even though she had been wearing an apron.

Neji swapped the plates, bringing the half eaten chocolate chip pancakes to him. It didn't work very well, because Tenten was still sitting beside him, and could still finish eating her half of the pancakes.

"Tenten, will you marry me? I'm addicted to these pancakes." Neji asked, completely casual.

"What? If you're only going to marry me because of my culinary skills, I say… no." Tenten laughed and then abruptly kissed him. They both tasted like maple syrup.

"I loved those pancakes, Tenten."

Tenten and Neji looked up.

Temari was standing in the doorway, a smirk on her face.

"Hey. How'd you sleep?" Tenten asked, quickly recovering from the embarrassment of Temari catching her kissing Neji.

"Hmm, not too bad. That slut keeps hanging all over _Shika-kun_!" Temari snarled, and glared at a coughing Tenten.

"You did that same thing, you know." Tenten said. Temari slumped down in a chair opposite to Tenten's.

"Yeah I know… it's just that I wasn't seriously planning on doing anything. The only reason I came here was to say hi to Shikamaru, and then yeah, stuff just… _happened_." Temari said, putting a significant strain on the last word.

Neji snorted. He cut more of the delicious pancakes with the layer of maple syrup and ice cream in between, taking no notice whatsoever to the sand kunoichi's glare.

"Neji is just… insensitive. When it comes to this kind of stuff… and when it doesn't involve him." Tenten added hastily when Neji looked at her. "So why didn't you leave?"

"I don't know… it just seemed like a good idea to just stay and get to know everyone, you know, improve personal relationships…" Temari smiled as Neji stood up and began to wash the dishes.

"What is everyone doing now?" Tenten asked, sliding the half eaten pancakes over to Temari.

"These are the best pancakes I have ever had. Anyway, they're all swimming, or packing, or being a slut." Temari said between bites.

Tenten rolled her eyes and left the table to go and help Neji.

Temari smiled and picked up the plate and walked out of the room, sensing the conversation had ended.

Tenten smirked as Neji sighed.

"What's so bad about her?" she asked, stacking up the dirty dishes that needed to be washed.

Neji turned on the hot water tap and waited for it to heat up.

"She's just so… moody all the time! Sometimes she's nice, other times she is really angry, some times she's as demure as Hinata used to be and then in the next second, she's as bloody flirtatious as Yamanaka and Haruno put together… I just don't get it." Neji sighed as he poured detergent into the hot water.

Tenten smiled.

"You're not meant to get it." She said finally. "Temari is kind of a mystery… I think that she's a bit of mystery even to herself. I think it's a sign of her insecurities but, then again, I could be wrong. Temari from the Sand… the name suits her because her mind shifts whenever the wind changes direction."

There was silence. It had hung around a lot during the camp, and Tenten was beginning to get annoyed by it.

Neji didn't mind the hush in the room, and just continued to wash the dishes until there were none left to clean.

He dried his hands briskly with a paper towel, not trusting the thin mangy cloths called "tea towels". He turned around and picked up the fork.

"She took the pancakes."

Tenten jerked out the plug and watched the water drain from the sink, her eyes unfocused, like she was seeing but not looking.

"Hn." Neji put his balled fists on his waist. "_She _took the _best _pancakes in the _world _away from _me_."

Tenten sighed. "Come on. Stop whining, I have to go pack." She took the Hyuuga by the hand and dragged him out of the kitchen, back in the direction of their cabin. He stopped resisting after a few meters and walked leisurely beside her, hand in hand.

Lee had already placed his packed up belongings outside and had left to go swimming with the others down t the river.

Tenten slipped out of her shoes and went inside to begin packing. Neji dragged his own bag over to the doorway, keeping it open while he watched his girlfriend struggle to pack everything neatly so that she could close her small suitcase.

"You know, I find it funny how when someone goes away, and they can never seem to pack everything back in the right order so that they can close it properly." Neji smirked as he watched. Tenten growled.

"Another thing I find funny is that some people can never seem to close their suitcase after re-packing, no matter how small and neatly they pack." Neji commented, the insolent smirk still on his face.

Tenten snarled and pulled out a katana. She whirled around and slashed at the Hyuuga. Neji frowned and pulled out a kunai, blocking the blow with the small weapon, the shock making his arm jolt.

"You've gotten better." Neji nodded with approval.

Tenten hissed.

"Your help would be appreciated, Neji." She said through gritted teeth.

He smirked once more.

"What will I get out of the task?"

"Um… how about I _don't _kill you?" Tenten growled, frustrated.

Neji kissed her, inwardly smirking as the katana dropped to the floor as she surrendered to the sensation of his lips against hers.

"Mm… Thanks." Tenten smiled dreamily, her irritation melting away.

"You're welcome." Neji kissed her swiftly on the cheek and set about helping her pack up the rest of her belongings, using his Byakugan to check around in case she had left anything anywhere in the house.

Tenten had brought two bags with her- a suitcase and her small backpack. After some thought, she packed her swimmers, towel, and some extra weapon holsters into the latter and slung it over her shoulder.

"Let's go up for one more swim at the water hole." Tenten suggested as she dragged her bag outside. "Somehow, it makes your skin smoother."

Neji shut the door.

"Mineral water, Tenten." He smirked.

"right." Tenten rubbed her head.

"Let's go then." He slung his own bag over his shoulder and the pair walked up, for the last time, up to the waterhole.

It was a brilliantly hot summer's day. Tenten and Neji gladly immersed themselves in the icy cold water.

"No water fights." Neji said as Tenten smiled mischievously at him. Her face fell into a pout.

"You're pouting?" Neji asked. "Have you been taking lessons from Temari? Are you Temari?"

"Yes, no and no!" Tenten said, slightly confused. She shrugged after a few moments and floated around for a few minutes on her back, staring up at the sky, slightly bitten at the corner of her vision by the grey rocks. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander, forgetting that Neji was also in the water.

There was a flurry of movement in the water, and something flitted behind Tenten's head, then her swimmers came loose at the top.

"What the hell are you doing Hyuuga?" Tenten demanded, holding up her swimmers with one hand while treading with just her legs. "You're such a perve!"

"What?" Neji asked, innocently. "What did I do? I was just swimming!"

"You're not innocent, even I know that." She shivered. The water was weighing down her swimmers and, somehow, she couldn't tie her swimmers tight enough so her cleavage wouldn't fall out. She groaned. "It's all your fault you know."

Neji smirked.

"Would you like some help?" he asked politely, coming to tread water behind her.

"Yes, but I want to get to the rocks first. My legs are getting tired." Tenten swam back to the edge of the water, all the while holding her swimmers, and Neji tried hard to keep a smirk off his face.

Tenten stood up, with her back to him, and he gently tied the straps together, ending in a tidy bow, trying hard to just focus on the knot, and not what he could see over her shoulder.

Tenten felt goose bumps spring up once more as she felt Neji's warm breath on the nape of her neck, just before he kissed her. She turned around and allowed herself to be kissed on the lips, and kissed him back, with all of her being.

Neji broke away from her lips and they smiled gently at each other for a few moments.

"I'm hungry." Tenten said, spoiling the moment. It was now past noon, and they knew they would have to leave soon. Neji walked to the large gap in the encircling rocks and laid his towel down in the sun, along with his pack and Tenten's. She smiled in thanks and positioned herself on her towel, drying in the summer heat.

From his bag, Neji unpacked several items- a bottle, a few containers and smaller bag.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Tenten asked.

"No! Why would I do such a thing?" he replied with a question of his own, both of them knowing the answer.

They were soon both enjoying a lunch of salad sandwiches, and a bottle of lemon iced tea. Tenten reclined in the sun, and smiled dreamily, as she had last night.

"Thanks." She murmured.

"You're welcome." He whispered back. Neji packed the empty boxes and the bottle back into the bag and he, too, lounged in the sun for several moments before he remembered the last unopened bag. Lee had prepared the pack for him, and he had also included dessert, with one fork.

He sat up and opened the bag. Inside was a generous slice of cheesecake and one fork. Neji sighed. It made him look lax and unoriginal.

"What's in the bag?" Tenten asked, curious about what Neji would do next.

"Cheesecake."

"Cheesecake? Why?"

"To eat." Neji smirked as he passed her a fork, and Tenten rolled her eyes.

Neji gently drew the cheesecake, on its plate, out from the bag.

Tenten cut off a small portion, and noticed that Neji was watching her with an expression of painstaking longing in his eyes.

"What?" Tenten asked, only after the small piece of the dessert had disappeared. "Don't you have a fork?" she frowned.

Neji smiled and rubbed her forehead, and she smiled back.

"Don't frown, it gives you wrinkles… And no, I don't have a fork."

"Well, I guess that is to be expected from Lee." She smiled as Neji tried not to gape at her.

"Does it bother you?" Neji asked, very close to her ear.

She shivered as the whisper sent a pleasant tingle down her spine.

"Not in the least." she whispered in his ear. She tenderly placed her lips on his earlobe

Neji sighed and his mouth soon found their way to Tenten's.

Lee found them, moments later, mouths firmly fused, and he did not, for once, take a photo. He cleared his throat.

Tenten blushed. Neji lifted his mouth from hers and looked up at Lee's emerald half clad figure.

"Sorry to interrupt, but er… we're leaving in half an hour." He turned and walked away.

Tenten blushed harder at his remark, and retreating back. Neji was lying on top of her, every inch of his long body pressed up against hers. He had untied the top strap of her bathing suit, and one of his hands were under her head, the other upon the curve of her hip. Tenten had one arm around his waist; half tugging at one side of his shorts, and her other hand was entwined gently within the long tresses of his hair.

The kunoichi smiled as Neji gently kissed her neck, and his mouth continued further down her pale expanse of unmarred skin.

"Oh. My. God. Everyone! Tenten and Neji are DOING I-" Neji had jumped up, quick as a flash, and had silenced Sakura's tongue by clamping a hand over her mouth. Unfortunately for him, Sasuke had been behind her and had pushed the Hyuuga away, with quite a lot of strength. Neji had anticipated the attack and eluded the blow, causing both Sakura and Sasuke to stumble.

The two glared at each other for moments and relaxed.

Tenten blushed and quickly tied her swimmers to maintain some kind of modesty after the intrusion, and Sakura gave her a look of many meanings.

"What the hell were you trying to do to her?" Sasuke demanded angrily. Sakura placed a hand on his arm, and he calmed, but not by much.

"Silencing her, because what came out of her mouth was something that I wanted everyone to believe was true." Neji stated equably.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, as did Sakura.

"So you weren't…" she trailed off with another meaningful look at Tenten, who blushed and shook her head.

After a few moments, Tenten pulled on her clothes over her dry bathing suit and sat down, motioning for everyone else to do the same.

"So why were you up here?" Sasuke asked.

"Getting some privacy, before you two came." Neji replied. Tenten glared at him, and punched him playfully.

Sasuke looked up at Tenten.

"Swimming in mineral water. Makes your skin smooth..." She stated. Sakura's eyes gleamed. She jumped up, quickly stripped, and ran into the enclosed area. The kunoichi screamed moments later.

"…But it's icy cold." Tenten finished. They turned around and Sakura was in the middle of the pool, shivering violently, water still churning around her.

Sasuke sighed. He pulled a towel out of his bag and draped it around Sakura's shoulders when she got out of the water.

"I'll talk to you later, Tenten!" Sakura called out as Sasuke led her down the hill, into the sunshine where she could thaw.

Tenten sighed and shook her head.

"All your fault." She muttered.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was boarding the bus. They had said their goodbyes to the sand kunoichi, and everyone had noted that her attitude towards Ino and Shikamaru was more than a bit frosty.

Lee was handing around a thick green notebook, along with a lime green pen.

"What do you think has changed within your group over the past few days?" Tenten and Neji read aloud. Tenten smiled and wrote something in, signed it and handed both items to Neji whose eyes widened at what the kunoichi wrote. He looked at her and smirked before writing his reply.

Tenten talked softly with Sakura, and they both established the fact that Tenten and Neji had not gone any further than kissing. Sakura returned to her seat with Sasuke and fell asleep.

Lee had passed the book around at least fifty times in the past hour, with a new question to be answered each time. Tenten had become slightly irate and had threatened to burn the book if he did not let everyone sleep. Lee hastily sat back down, and scribbled away in his messy scrawl.

Neji smiled contentedly. The Hyuuga was sitting with his back on the glass window on the bus and Tenten was on his lap, her head resting on his chest. He took a quick glance around. Sakura and Sasuke were sitting in a similar position, Hinata's head was in Naruto's lap and he was stroking her hair and Ino was sleeping with her head on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Tenten?" he said after a while. He had sensed she had woken up, and wanted to ask her something. "What's the first thing you're going to do when you get home?"

Tenten looked up and kissed Neji's chin.

"I don't know," she admitted, "maybe unpack; kill that baka who keeps partying all night or some weapons sharpening or practise."

He smiled and kissed her bare forehead.

"What are you going to do, Neji?" she asked later, as they were walking back to the kunoichi's house.

"I think I have an idea." He growled, quite seductively, in her ear.

Tenten was intrigued.

"Go on,"

"It goes along the lines of…" Neji kissed her ear, cheek, and then softly, once on the lips.

"Oh. Okay." Tenten said weakly. They entered the apartment complex, and pulled their luggage into the lift. Tenten pressed level 5, and the lift ascended to that level.

Tenten threw her keys at Neji when she heard some music pounding through the building, the source somewhere down the hall.

"There's something I have to do." She explained, some what mysteriously. She pulled something out of her bag, and walked calmly down the hall.

Neji shrugged and placed the bags inside, then followed her footsteps.

The kunoichi knocked on the door. When there was no answer, she kicked it down without waiting.

"Sorry for interrupting." She said calmly.

About eighty drunk and vacant faces looked at her. Twenty more were sober including, it seemed, the owner of the apartment.

"What the hell are you doing in here? I thought you got the message last time- we don't need any extra guests, no matter how much you want to join- invites only, babe." He said.

Neji stiffened and glared. The owner smiled.

"I see you've brought back up this time." He sneered. Tenten punched him in the face, and he fell back onto the floor, blood leaking out of his nose.

"I don't need backup." Tenten replied.

She turned around and Neji jumped forward, landing a blow on some girl who had attempted to hit Tenten with her back turned. She slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Tenten sighed. She'd hoped it wouldn't have to come to this. But then again, she was glad for the excuse to punch someone who really deserved it.

A minute later, the apartment was filled with about a hundred unconscious people- some of whom had attempted to hurt Neji and Tenten in some way, others who were unconscious from alcohol consumption. It hadn't even been much of a fight- those who looked menacingly upon the two ninja were generally bumped soon after in some fashion, such as a punch or a poke, and fell to the ground.

They had learned that it took more than just that bubbly confidence that alcoholic drinks gave you to injure a shinobi.

Tenten smiled and cut up all forms of audio entertainment that lay littered about in the apartment with her katana.

"I've always wanted to do that." She said to Neji as they shut the door. Everyone would just wake up with a few bruises, except for the owner- who had a broken nose.

Neji smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing." This comment was rewarded with a playful punch on the arm which did not lack conviction.

Tenten grumbled about something and she emptied her small bag into the empty laundry basket. She could never be bothered to do her laundry, but her apartment had, luckily, a laundry service- something which Tenten often took for granted, especially in her line of work.

Tenten took a step back and almost tripped over her feet when she crashed into Neji, who gracefully caught her in his arms.

"Hey Neji? About that idea…" she said, not moving from her current position as she traced the outline of his lips.

Neji hadn't forgotten.

**Okay, I'm sorry if it was a bad ending- I'm not very good at them… well anyway, if you didn't like it, the good news is that it is the end of the story! I'm just too weird. anyhow, if anyone wants a sequel, please say so- but it might take a while (I'm out of ideas for now) **


	7. SEQUEL NOTICE!

Sorry, this isn't another chapter of Camp is Fun! But it is a notice, for those of you who don't know; about a sequel to the story- by the name of Something Out of the Ordinary… I hope to see you there!

Tanya-Lilac


End file.
